The Bachelorette
by rutvic
Summary: Another fiction for you guys hope you enjoy it. Reviews will be appreciated. Jude never fell in love so someone helps her to get in this show The Bachelorette to maybe find the right guy for her. Will she find him? What will happen? Will she end up hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Here are some teasers of the story for you guys and let me

know what you think. Should I start it immediately or you're

not interested?

Sadie:listen Jude you want me to go ahead and just tell you so that's what I'm going to do.....Jude you will be the next bachelorette of the show 'The Bachelorette'

Kwest:'The Bachelorette' is a show where there are 25 guys that have to stay in a mansion for 6 weeks. There will be one girl that in this case is Jude Harrison. The guys have to compete with each other to have the rose

He never saw her dressed like this so sexy, beautiful, sensual

and provocative.

Sadie:do you like my sister?

Tommy:sorry to let you down girl but I'm not the one that throws himself at them they are the one's all over me

Jude:oh yeah...the guy that has a different girl every night

Jude:Little Tommy Q....will you accept this rose?

Sadie:why?...and you have to ask that?.....he's hot, gorgeous, sexy, nice, charming and she would be stupid if she let him go....if I was her..

Sadie:I think he's jealous

Sadie:Brian....who else?

Shay:hi, I'm shay

Jesse:hi, I'm Jesse...you look beautiful Jude

Brian:I'm just trying to help you Jude...I don't want you to get hurt

Kwest:she really is different from the usual girls.....a difficult one to get

Jude:Brian what's going on?....I mean we've been friends for over two years and in these days you acted strange around me.....what is it?...you know you can tell me everything

Jude:you know I don't believe in love at first sight Brian.....yes there can be physical attraction immediately but love....it's a big word to say it after a day

Shay:of course I am...Jude is a really hot chick

Tommy:I thought you were different you know...from the other girls...at least that's what it looks when you hear your songs

Ryan:Jude truth or dare?

Tommy:what do you want from a guy?

Jude:no, Shay I'm not stupid so tell us the truth

Jude:like that Sean has been married twice

Brian:for first Shay I don't like him at all, then Tommy he's too cocky and you are too good for him, then there is that guy what was his name...the model?

Raul:so Jude why did you choose me for this date?

Jude:so guys I thought that this should be fun and I know how much you guys like football

Doctor:someone here for Jude Harrison?

Jude:what you're writing a love letter to a mystery girl?

Jude:a song?......you're writing a song for who?

Jude:and what if I don't find the right one in that mansion?

Robert:do you like him?

Sadie:Jude you tried to get out from Robert's question

Sadie:so what you like Brian?

Tommy:yeah but it will remain romantic if you sing it with your heart and put feelings in it

He bent his head to her shoulder and gave her an innocent kiss

and without thinking Jude moved her neck to the side to give

him some excess.

When she looked at him she saw the lust in his eyes and love at

the same time something she didn't see that often.

Jude:don't we got carried away that's all

Sadie:so you're saying you had sex with him?

Sadie:but you can't choose when you fall in love or who you fall in love with Jude

Jason:so Jude is you ready to meet your new court?

Sadie:I can't believe he did that.....he's so romantic and so into you Jude.....wow I wish someone had done something like that to me......Jude....Jude are you even listening to what I'm saying?

Jude:I will always remain in the music...music is my life and I love it

Ryan:don't you think that this will change your situation towards each other especially if you don't choose him?

Jude:it has been just 2 weeks and I don't know you that well....I just don't want to rush things


	2. Prologue

**The bachelorette**

I'm going to explain some things in the beginning so you will understand how things are for now but later there will be other explanations of other people that will come in the story but let's leave that to when the time comes.

**Prologue**

Jude is 18 and as was on the show she won instant star and had a contract with the G major company under Georgia. She already had two albums out which one of them went double platinum and she was very famous and rich but the only thing she never had was love which means Tommy.

Tommy was never her producer in fact she never saw him except from the poster's that her sister still had in her room even if she's not living anymore at her parents' house.

Jude is single right now she had some flings before of course but she never fell in love. On the other hand Sadie was engaged and she always was around Jude telling her that it was time for her to settle down in a real relationship and that everyone needs to find love and be loved. But Sadie knew that it wasn't Jude's fault that she never fell in love. Sometimes it's not that easy to find your soul mate and with Jude's character it was even more difficult.

Jude was stubborn, very strong for a girl of her age but at the same time she had her weak points that she never let show except for her family. She was always seen as the strong woman that kept the man in their place and which some seemed like her puppies. She was the jealous type of girl even if you ask her boyfriends they will deny it but after all how could she be jealous of guys that she never loved?

Jude had her fair share of guys in her life some were not Jude's type in Sadie's opinion or that some of them were too rude or selfish but there were other guys that Sadie liked the one's respectable, lovingly and sweet towards her sister but she never insisted on Jude to stay with them because she knew her sister very well and knew that she never really loved them but only saw them like friends or brothers.

Sadie wanted and needed to help her sister in this part of Jude's life so one day when she was watching 'The Bachelorette' she came up with an idea were her sister could find her soul mate and at the same time she will have some time off from her work to concentrate on her love life something she never did.

Sadie wrote to the company of this program about Jude and she knew that no one could deny Jude Harrison in a show that could bring them money they never saw before after all her sister was the famous Jude Harrison.

2 weeks had passed when Sadie received the letter from the show that of course they say that they were very pleased to have Jude Harrison in their show. This was going to begin in 2 weeks so Sadie had the chance to prepare all the things Jude would need for this show. Some clothes sexy clothes of course, new lingerie even if she didn't know if that was going to be seen by the guys but she wanted everything perfect for this opportunity, some sexy bikinis and the most important thing she needed to talk to Georgia to leave Jude take some weeks off. She knew that Georgia was like a second mother to Jude so that would not be a problem.

Another week passed and Sadie was ready from all her preparations and everything was under control except one thing Jude. Sadie haven't told her yet she knew her sister and knew that she will freak out when she finds out what Sadie did but Sadie knew how she was going to convince Jude but will she freak her more with this news or will Jude accept for her sister's sake?


	3. prologue & chap 1

Ok first I wanted to let you know that I've got a beta helping me in this fic and we even re-wrote the prologue which I'm going to send, second I wanted to thank zanne1074 my beta because she was really amazing.

That's all guys read, enjoy and leave feedbacks.

Prologue

Jude Harrison is a strong willed, feisty, stubborn and very independent young woman. It all began when she won Instant Star in Toronto, Canada when she was fifteen. She became the top selling, platinum artist of G-Major Records, the number one record label in Canada with the guidance of Georgia Bevans, her manager and owner of G-Major.

The only thing that Jude seemed to be weak in...was love. Jude had her fair share of men in her life, both good and bad. But that's all they were...just men, boy toys if you will. Jude is never one to get jealous, except towards her family and Brian her producer. Even Jude's flings can vouch for that. To Jude they were meant to be flings, puppies even in the eyes of observers. Others though were just friends or became more like her brothers.

Tommy Quincy, singer, song writer and producer of D-Records owned by Darius Mills. He's also known as...the player, the snake charmer and the heart breaker...has a job to do. His mission...To get Jude Harrison to sign with D-Records. Will he complete his assignment and get the superstar of Canada to become his artist by using his charm and sex appeal? Or will the snake charmer's spell be broken and end up wanting her more than to be just his artist? Will he get her to be 'his girl'?

Will a woman like Jude find love? Is she even meant to fall in love? Will the right man ever come into Jude's life, and if he does...Can he win the heart of Jude Harrison? The main question is...How...and...Where...Will she find love...and...Can she choose just one?

Find out soon on....

The Bachelorette

Chapter 1

In New York one week before The Bachelorette.....

Tommy Quincy was sitting in the sound proof booth singing the vocals to the track of his latest album. On the other side was his best friend, engineer and co-producer, Kwest. Both were sitting in their perspective seats, one focused on the controls in front of him, and the other on the music and lyrics.

The pair was soon interrupted by the bald hip-hop mogul Darius Mills for them to join him in is layer. They followed him wondering what he wanted. Darius only called them in his office if it was really important or if he wanted something. They had a feeling that he wanted something since they had just started working on Tommy's album.

They walked into Darius' office and took their seats. "So guys, how's the album coming along?" Something Darius always asked his top producers and artists, but this time he was a little bit nicer.

"Great so far. We were just working on the vocals of Tom's new song," Kwest replied, a regular statement he used so often.

"Good. I presume that I'll get a rough cut of the track tonight?" Tommy and Kwest nodded knowing they would be finished, and knew that he was up to something.

"Okay D, what do you want?" Tommy asked not wanting him to beat around the bush any longer. It irritated him when people stalled in getting to the point.

Darius sighed, but still showed that he was the boss. "Fine. I have something that I want to discuss with the both of you."

Tommy and Kwest slouched a bit in their seats wondering what he wanted this time.

"Well, you've heard of Jude Harrison, right?"

"The number one artist in Canada, and currently top of the charts, with two platinum selling albums. What about her?" Kwest inquired.

"I heard she's going to be on this show, and I think this is the opportunity knocking on our door to get her to sign with our label. I want you two to be on the show to convince her to sign with us."

"But that's Liam's job. He's the head of A&R. Why aren't you sending him to do the job?" Tommy rebutted.

"It is, and we've already tried that, last year in fact. We even offered her more that what she was getting, but she declined the offer. Her contract is up in six months, and with her on this show, it's our window of opportunity to get her to sign with us. She'll be slightly distracted since she won't be solely focused on music. This is our chance to woo her. To persuade her and make her believe that D-Records is the right place for her to make her music, that we can even farther than where she is now. And I know we can with the two of you on board."

"So you want us to go on the show and talk to her about signing up with us? I don't think begging to her in front of millions of people on national television to sign with our label is a good idea," Kwest inputted knowing he would never want to be put on the spot like that.

"You're right, it's not. That's why you're not going to beg. In fact, you're not even going to mention anything about D-Records. All you need to do is be Rico Suave and charm her."

"No problem, D. I can be charming and Tommy can be Rico Suave," Kwest laughed and Tommy just rolled his eyes.

"What's the catch, D?" Tommy wondered knowing Darius had something up his sleeve. Darius is good at what he does for this industry Tommy would admit, but sometimes Darius would just go too far without even thinking of the later consequences and how it would affect others.

"No catch, T. I just want her as my artist and for you to produce her. The two of you together can make me beau coup bucks." Darius smiled with dollar signs flashing before his eyes.

'And there's the catch,' Tommy thought to himself. More money, one of Darius number one goals other than having top artists, producers and platinum selling albums.

Darius continued on. "You two will have six weeks off of work, at least from here you will be off. You will work by being a part of Jude's show."

"What's the show called?" Tommy asked.

"The Bachelorette." Darius grinned knowing the popularity of the show and having watched it himself a few times more than he would want to admit.

"Are you serious?" Kwest jumped. He loved watching the show and he was not ashamed to show his interest. The bachelorette was always a successful and with beautiful women, and he thought how the selected bachelors were just ridiculous.

"What's it about?" Tommy asked clueless about the most popular show watched nation wide.

Kwest and Darius looked at him with shock of, 'Are you crazy? How could you not know?'

"What? I'm not a fan of reality shows. Besides, I have more important things to do with my time."

Kwest smirked at his reply. "Yea, more like women to do."

Tommy glared at his best friend.

"Okay kiddies, run along and play now. I have some important calls to make. Kwest, explain the show to Tommy over lunch. And finish that track by the end of the day, and take the rest of this week off before the show. With this chick, you're going to need it." With that, Darius picked up the phone before the two could ask anymore questions. Tommy and Kwest left his office looking back at him wondering what he meant by his last comment. Darius knew how Jude was after meeting her only once, and he definitely would not want to see her again unless it was under better circumstances, such as her signing with his label.


	4. Chapter 2

First I want to thank again my beta zanne1074 that helped with the beta of this chapter too. Second I want to thank all of you guys that send all the nice reviews hope you love this chap too.

Chapter 2

Jude was in heaven...the studio. She was currently working on her new track with Brian, her producer. He's been her producer since she won 'Instant Star' three years ago. Brian is twenty-five, well built, with perfectly styled short brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. You could sometimes get lost in them if you stared just long enough, and even Jude has gotten lost in Brian's eyes herself, but it's something she would never admit.

When Jude and Brian first started working together in the studio, it wasn't exactly peaches 'n cream for them. They constantly argued about almost everything, from lyrics, chords, progressions, and even the notes she sang. But as times changed, so had they. They were together so often that they were inseparable, and if you didn't know them you'd think they were a couple, but that wasn't the case.

While Jude was in the sound proof booth working on the vocals to her track, she had a few unexpected visitors. Georgia, Sadie, Jude's sister and Mike, Sadie's fiancé who is also Jude's engineer who just happened to have the day off. Brian looked at their guests, stopped the track and called Jude to come into the control room.

Upon entering the studio, Jude immediately recognized the look on Sadie's face that said 'please forgive me'.

Jude stood a few feet away from Sadie with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's up guys? And what did you do this time Sadie?" Jude asked, sending the message to her big sister that she already knew she was up to some crap of a scheme that involved her.

"Jude, you know we love you and we just want what's best for you, and to see you happy," Sadie started off.

"And what makes you think that I'm not happy Sade's?" Jude retorted. Jude was happy, just not completely happy, but it was something she was not going to admit, especially to her sister.

"Because I'm your sister. I've known you all your life. And I can see it," Sadie explained. As Jude's big sister, she made it her business to know what was going on in her little sister's life, even if Jude didn't know it. Like all other siblings there was rivalry, arguments, and disagreements, but as they got older it lessened and they both changed. One thing Sadie learned about Jude from growing up with her was that by words and certain actions Jude could lie to others, even her parents, but only Sadie knew the truth just from looking at her eyes. Jude's eyes spoke just as loud and with as much emotion as her voice when she sang or in the lyrics she wrote.

Jude rolled her eyes at Sadie. "Look Jude, I know you think that your life is none of my business and that..."

"You're right, it's none of your business, so why don't you stay out of it?! Or better yet, what the hell did you do this time?!" Jude had irritated cut off.

"Jude, since I've been with Mike, I've never been happier,..." Sadie started to explain, although there was one other time that Sadie had been happier than she is now. "...and I want the same for you. I want you to find a great guy. Someone that will make you happy, then you two will fall in love, get married and have children one day."

"Sadie, I am happy. See?" Jude looked at her with genuine smile on her face, but that's all it was...a smile.

"Yea, on the outside you are, but on the inside you're not." Sadie looked at Jude earnestly before she continued. "That's why I..." Sadie paused to take a deep breath so she could continue knowing Jude was going hit the fan once she told her what she did.

"You what, Sadie! What the hell did you do now to fuck up my life?!"

"You're the new bachelorette for the reality TV show 'The Bachelorette'," Sadie mumbled in one string quick sentence.

Jude's jaw dropped and wasn't sure if she heard wrong or her ears just deceived her. "Did you just say that I'm *_the bachelorette__*_for the reality TV show 'The Bachelorette'?

Sadie nodded with a nervous smile on her face hoping it would lighten the mood.

With Sadie's wordless response Jude was speechless this time. Sadie did it, and boy did she do it big this time. Jude was pissed, she wanted out and Georgia saw the look on Jude's face so she tried to sooth things out. "Jude this is great opportunity for you, your career and your music. You will have some time off for yourself and it's free publicity at the same time."

Jude found her voice again after trying to clear her mind of the malicious things she wanted to do to her sister. She knew that Georgia was trying her best to get Sadie out off the mess she created by putting a twist to the little plot she created. Although she knew what Georgia said was true. But Jude had had enough of all the shit that Sadie had put her through in the past. This time she decided to fight for her rights, and stand her ground.

Jude knew what the show was about and would admit that she loved to watch it, but that was for her entertainment. She thought it was stupid for a bachelorette or bachelor to put their pathetic life for the entire world to see how he or she could not find a companion the old fashioned way. She also thought it was hilarious and just as pathetic to watch the single women and men have to put themselves out there to get the attention of that one person. And she did not want to put herself through that type of pain and agony for all to see.

"No! No Sadie! I'm not doing the show! I'm not going to be some kind of rag doll that's going to be pulled around by a bunch of hormonal, arrogant guys who throw out useless lines to woo you and just just want their needs to be satisfied!"

Brian listened to the conversation between the three women in the room. He was just as shocked as Jude about Sadie's plan. He knew Sadie had done things before to get Jude to meet a guy, such as going to bars and clubs, and even as far as arranging blind dates for Jude. Brian knew that Sadie meant well, and that he would do the same for his own sibling, but to throw Jude onto a reality TV show with as Jude put it, 'a bunch of hormonal, arrogant guys who throw out useless lines to woo you and just just want their needs to be satisfied', was a whole different story. He was proud of Jude's response knowing she'd react the way she did, and he had no doubts about it and he admired her for that.

Jude was different from other girls that he'd met. She wasn't artificial. She was always herself around everyone, and let them know it too. Her personality was something you just had to love, and if you didn't, then you didn't deserve her. With him she showed her true self, honest, sweet, goofy, funny, angry, emotional – when she needed to be, and cocky when moment called for it. The one thing that she hated the most was when others were not only true to her, but to themselves. The way she saw it, if you weren't honest with yourself and who you truly are, then you would never be honest to her. That is was Brian loved about her.

Once Jude's outburst dissolved, Georgia tried again to convince Jude that this was great opportunity, because if she didn't this would end up with both sisters fighting for an unknown period of time and she was too attached to both girls to let that happen. "Jude, it's not as bad as you think. You'll be around twenty-five handsome men, some very successful, and you may even find something in common with some of them. I think it beats meeting guys in a bar who are either drunk or have already attempted to hit on every woman in sight. I know you watch the show Jude and you love it."

Jude laughed sarcastically at Georgia's attempt to convince her. "Yea, and I've seen 'The Bachelor' too. I love the show because I just need a good laugh. Do you know how stupid these men and women are to put themselves out there like that. I mean the women after the bachelor are practically throwing themselves at the bachelor, and the men are using the same techniques they use at the bar to get to the bachelorette, they just have to make longer and more interesting for the show. Then to top it off, the bachelor just wants to see how many women he can probably get into his bed. And the bachelorette, she's so stupid for falling for the charms of those idiots. And for the record, I said I love the show, I never said I would love to be on it."

"Jude, you know the show isn't really like that. Many of the men and women that go on that show are beautiful and successful in their own right. The last bachelor on the show was a journalist and was in the process of becoming a well known author, and the last bachelorette owns a vineyard with a spa and bed and breakfast inn. They're on the show because finding a companion the regular way just doesn't cut it for them." Georgia hoped her explanation would be good enough for Jude. She knew Jude was stubborn and would fight hard to not be on the show.

Sadie knew that Jude was going to be difficult. Her idea of Jude being on the show really wasn't for Jude's career or music. She knew how unhappy her sister was even though she would never admit it. Sadie first saw it when she was dating this one guy. He was the perfect definition of a boyfriend and any girl would be lucky to have him. He was sweet, loving, caring, honest and a true romantic. It sometimes made her wonder why wasn't she with him now. When Sadie and her boyfriend at that time were together and Jude was around, she notice a small smile from Jude, but then moments later the smile was gone and replaced with drops of tears on her cheeks. That was when Sadie knew Jude wanted to be in love just like she was. Of course at that time Jude was still pretty young.

Like a good big sister that was and is, she tried to set Jude up on blind dates, or take her to clubs to meet guys, but they never went well. Jude showed minimal interest in her dates and in the men she met at the clubs. She was always cordial, but never rude, unless she had to be which wasn't too often. She was hoping that once Jude was older and being a number one platinum recording artist, that things would change, but they never did. If anything they only got worse for Jude all because of the tabloids, even though none of what was written was true.

"Jude, don't be stupid and such a brat. If you really think the bachelorette of the show is stupid to fall for the charms of those men, then why don't you go on the show and show something different. Show the viewers what real woman is like and put those bachelors in their place." Sadie hoped with what she had just said would change Jude's mind. One thing Jude loved to do was prove people wrong and put arrogant men in their places.

Brian was smirking at Sadie's statement because Jude was one thousands of girls that knew exactly how to put a guy in his place, and he was proud of it.

By the look on Jude's face, Sadie knew that it was time to bring out the big guns. Luckily, Mike had stepped out earlier to help one of the other new engineers and their producer. She took Jude aside in the far corner of the room and spoke a bit just above a whisper, but still making sure no one else heard them. "Jude, I'm pregnant."

Sadie further explained to Jude that she hadn't told Mike yet because she was afraid of what his reaction might be. She didn't want to face the possible reality of her future husband not wanting her child, their child or not wanting to be a father at the moment, especially when it was something she has no control over. If anything, their child was a blessing for them, but she wasn't so sure if he'd see it that way.

"Sadie, you're engaged, three weeks pregnant, and about to get married in eight months. To the guy you love and live with. A baby will just be an addition to the new family that you two are creating. I don't see what the problem is. And what does your pregnancy and not wanting to tell Mike all have to do with the show?" Jude reasoned, annoyed with her sister's immaturity of the entire situation.

Sadie kept her head down staring at the black stone floor which was much more interesting at the moment. She couldn't look at Jude as she spoke, "I knew you would freak out when I told you, so I told the producer of the show that you would need support and different opinions." At this point Sadie looked up directly into Jude eyes, almost pleading for Jude to just go along with her and the show. "Right before we leave for the show, I will tell Mike about the baby. That will give him some time to absorb the news and accept that he's going to be a father, and him and I don't fight. Brian and I will come with you on the show as your support and give you our inputs on the guys."

Brian suddenly heard his name and became confused and shocked. "Me? Why me?"

"Yes, you. She needs a female and a male's opinion. I'm her big sister, so that's a given, and she'll also need a friend that she trusts who will listen to her, and that she will listen to." At her last comment, Sadie didn't fail to notice the smile that spread on Brian's face.

Jude also took note of the smile that appeared on Brian's face, and became even angrier taking the meaning behind his smile the wrong way. It was already enough that Sadie had to start all this and that Georgia was going along with it. But Brian? He was suppose to have her back, but now it seems that they're all against her. ? "So, let me get this straight," she pointed towards Brian. "You are getting a six week vacation because of this show, and you..." this time pointing to Sadie, "...are going to run away from your fiancé once you tell him about the baby instead of facing it head on with him, even though there are higher chances that he'll be jumping for joy because you are carrying 'his' child." Jude finally pointed to herself. "But besides that, the icing on this cake is..." she began sarcastically, "...is that I will be surrounded by twenty-five horny, sexual deprived men once I step foot on some estate?"

Knowing Jude and her bite me personality, once again Georgia brought up the free publicity card. It wasn't because she wanted to put Jude out there like she was a piece of Kobe beef on a platter ready for serving, but because she knew there was no way out of this contract once she had already signed it. Georgia did know that publicity on her music would convince Jude to go on the show. On the other hand, Sadie's angle of, 'you can find your soul mate' was not appealing on her part, especially when Jude kept repeating that the guys would be horny, and that the show was ridiculous. But that's Sadie for you.

Jude finally accepted that fact that there would be no way out of this, especially since Sadie mentioned that everything was going to happen in less than a week. So Jude sadly accepted the diseased role as 'The Bachelorette', but on the one condition that Sadie will never, ever interfere in Jude's love life again after this show, no matter how it ends.

After going through the minor details of Jude's involvement of the show, Georgia left to finalize the other details in regards to the show, and to do what she does best as the owner of G-Major and manager of her artists. Sadie had left to meet with Mike, still contemplating on when and if she should tell him about the baby, and what his reaction might be.

Brian stood up from his seat where he had been sitting throughout the entire conversation that had just taken place. "Alright kid. Sorry I have to leave, but I have to leave and prepare for my vacation." He grinned as he walked towards the studio door to exit the room. Brian was definitely looking forward to this vacation and spending some time with Jude away from the studio at a private estate, despite that she'd be surrounded by other testosterone.

"Yea, your vacation and my nightmare," Jude replied while thinking about how again Sadie tricked her into one of her devious plans. She finally walked out of the studio shaking her head wondering, 'how in the hell did this all happen again?'

**************************************************************


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the day of the show and Tommy, Kwest and several others potential 'soul mates' for Jude were in the Hummer limousine. This was the first group being picked up from the airport and they were now headed towards the private estate in Malibu, California where the show was going to be held and taped.

Tommy quietly sat in the limo with Kwest beside him staring out into the ocean through the silver tinted windows. While Kwest and the rest of the bachelors were introducing themselves and getting to know each other better, Tommy was lost in his own thoughts. He had been thinking about the conversation they had a few days back when he and Kwest were at his apartment talking about the show and watching a rerun of 'The Bachelorette' from last season.

_Kwest sat comfortably in the chair with his feet up on the ottoman. He was briefly explaining what the show entailed._

"_The show is about one girl and twenty-five guys that basically attempt to seduce the bachelorette in their own way. In this case, said bachelorette is Jude Harrison."_

"_Okay, and the reason she's doing this and why in front of millions of people around the world?" Tommy questioned. Sure, in the past he didn't mind being in public, but for it to be documented and then publicized for all to see would be just too much for him._

"_Well, the reason __the __bachelor or bachelorette do__es__ this is because they can't seem to find a person the regular way. And as for millions to see, it's great PR for her and her album." Tommy nodded understanding the reason behind it then Kwest continued. "During the show she has to get to know the bachelors, then she has to eliminate the guys at the end of the week during a 'rose ceremony', which is at the end of the one hour of the show when it's aired."_

_Tom's eyes furrowed. "What the hell's a 'rose ceremony'? _

_Kwest shook his head wishing there was a better way to explain it to him. Then suddenly he turned his head towards the TV. "That's a 'rose ceremony'!" He said loudly pointing at the flat screen LCD TV hanging on the wall and grabbed the remote th__at__ was nicely perched on the arm of the sofa beside him and turned up the volume. Tommy looked at the show with more curiosity than interest._

_**On the TV Trina spoke as she chose the five men out of the six that were waiting patiently for her choices. "Trent, will accept this rose?" The blond hair, green eyed man let out breath after hearing his name leave her lips. "Yes, I will," he said and walked to Trina giving her a hug and kiss on her cheek. The camera caught a close up of her radiant smile as her reaction to his sweet gesture. Trina was finally down to the last two men. Chris and Scott. Both were successful in their careers, she had things in common with both, but more with one than the other. Deep down she knew who she should choose, who was better for, but she didn't want to hurt the other. With sad eyes trying to hold in tears that were fighting to fall she began to softly speak. "Chris, Scott...the past few weeks with you both has been great and I enjoyed the times we've spent together. I feel something for the both of you, but of course I feel more connected to one of you. Scott,...." Trina paused for a moment trying to gather her nerves before she spoke her choice. "...will you please accept this rose and stay at the mansion?" Scott smiled just as wide as the men before him feeling just more relieved since he was one of the last men to be chosen. "I'd love to," his smooth voice spoke.**_

_That same night, Jude was sitting on her love seat wishing she had someone to cuddle within the cozy chair as she watched 'The Bachelorette'. She dug her large spoon into the ice cream container filled with tin roof sundae wondering what it was going to be like for her once she was on the show. Even though the show was being taped, the cameras there meant this unusual part of her life was for all to see. She continued to watch the screen of her thin line TV that sat on her modern entertainment system as Trina let go of Chri__s._

_**Trina began to tear, but did her best to keep her composure without breaking down. "Chris...You have been wonderful the past few weeks. You're **__**a **__**sweet guy, you were always there to listen and never pushed. Your energy and outlook on life is so amazing, and the song you wrote was beautiful. No one has ever done that for me before..." Trina took the handkerchief and dabbed beneath her eyes. Chris smile and knew what was coming up next. "...but as much as we get along and with what we have in common, it's not enough...our passions are different and I know that it's not for each other...I'm sorry." Chris walked toward Trina and hugged her whispering, "It's okay and you have nothing to be sorry for." Trina smiled and the cameras had caught it. He gave her one more smile and placed a kiss on her temple, something he had always done to her, before he walked away saying goodbye. Trina looked up and smiled at his sweetness know that was one of them things that kept him there up until now, and finally released him as he stepped back from their embrace.**_

"_Shit! Is that how it's gonna be for me on the show?" Jude spoke out loud to herself. Then wondered, 'Am I really gonna be able to find my soul mate like this...to fall in love?' Before the credits rolled Jude picked up her universal remote to change the channel._

"_So that's a 'rose ceremony', huh? She just gives a rose to a bunch __of__ guys that she feels a connection to." Tommy asked finally understanding the basic concept of the show._

"_Yup," Kwest answered short. _

"_And how long is this for again?" Kwest shook his head wondering how his friend could grasp this simple concept of a TV show._

"_It's for six weeks. On the sixth week is when she makes her final decision and chooses her potential fiancée."_

"_Her fiancée?!" Tommy shouted. Kwest winced forgetting that Tommy had never seen the show. _

"_Uh, yea, fiancée. Remember, the show is about bachelors and a bachelorette, you know finding a soul mate. This isn't 'The Dating Game' or 'Rock of Love'. This is about finding a partner for life. But remember we're supposed__ to__ lure her and then get her to sign with D-Records."_

"_But what if I don't want to marry her?" Tommy asked knowing he wasn't ready for marriage again. He was never in a stable relationship before he got married when he was with Boyz Attack. Then his so called marriage was a disaster and was over just as fast as they had said 'I do'. And at the moment he was really looking for anything serious and one night stands were even beginning to bore him._

"_Then you don't have to. Look, so far in both shows there has only been one marriage and that was on 'The Bachelor' show and that happened on the second season. There hasn't been a successful relationship since then. So if I were you I wouldn't worry so much."_

_Tommy nodded after Kwest's last statement. He decided to not make a big deal about it and throw the thought of marriage out the window, especially to a woman he barely knew let alone for only six weeks. So he went along with this whole charade, but was still confused about how this show would help with accomplish their mission in getting Jude to sign with their label if their busy in trying to win her heart. So Tommy asked his best friend. Kwest laughed at how blind sometimes his friend could be, especially now when there is a girl involved._

"_I thought you were wiser than that, T?" Kwest said still amused. "What D wants is, for us to put the moves on her, get her trust one of us, so that in the end she chooses one of us. When the show is over we continue on with whatever we have going on with her, and then that's when we make our move and convince her to sign with D's label."_

"_You make it sound like we're lions after our prey. So, you're telling me that we actually pursue a relationship her, get in her pants, get her to sign a contract with us, and then lastly dump her," Tommy summed up. 'I've done this before so it shouldn't be that difficult, right?' After all he is known as the snake charmer and the heart breaker._

_Kwest felt disgusted when Tommy explained his understanding so simply. Although the fact of the matter is true, he still answered. "Yes, as cruel as it sounds. But it's our job, and we have to because it's our asses on the line if we fail and we will have to face Darius in the end. Do you think we can really pull this off?" _

_It was now Kwest's turn to wonder how the hell he was going to do this. The last time he was involved with a girl, it ended up in a beautiful relationship, then in turn, that relationship just went sour. Since her, he'd been on minimal dates. From time to time he thought about her, hoping she was doing well despite what happened between them._

"_Kwest, man, we've done things like this before. This won't be the first chick we've used. Remember when we were on the road?" Tommy said recalling his Boyz Attack days. _

_Kwest remembered those days too, since then they of course grew up and changed. At least he did. "Yes, but this situation is entirely different. Those other women were fans and groupies, and she's famous. This show is about helping soul mates find their way to each other, not be corrupted and used for Darius's sick obsession, to use her to make more money"._

"_Yea, I know, but we're paid with that money, if you remember correctly," Tommy answered._

_Kwest shook his head feeling guilty about betraying someone like this, even if he didn't know the person. "I don't know man. It's not right to use someone like that....it's cruel and unusual punishment, but worse."_

_Tommy was not happy either with this whole conspiracy, but there was no other choice if they wanted to keep their jobs. 'Maybe, Kwest was over exaggerating things, and it's as if he knew the girl personally', he thought. "What is it about this chick that has you over analyzing things, man?" His best friend's guilty conscience made him curious._

"_This 'chick' , you persistently __on __call her has a great heart. She's sweet, caring, intelligent, soulful and has a lot of love to give. But she doesn't hand it out like it's candy." Kwest answered, irritated that his friend's reaction was as if he had no heart of his own, but he knew he did. It wasn't because he's known him for a long time, but because of the passion and soul that he's put into his own music, and no one's been able to recognize the true meaning in his music except for him._

_Tommy was perplexed by Kwest's passionate description of the Canadian rock star. "You talk about this 'chick'..." Tired of hearing the term Kwest glared at him. "...Sorry. You talk about this 'girl' as if you know her, and if I'm not mistaken you've never met her before."_

"_Tom, you should know that it's not always necessary to meet a person to know them, especially if she's an artist, and an excellent one at that. You should know better than anyone else, even me, that artists can express themselves in a song. It was the only way I could get to know her, like I know you, by listening to her work, and I have to say it's a shame I never had the opportunity to meet her." Kwest stood up from his seat and walked towards the front door leaving Tommy to prepare for their so called mission._

After Kwest left Tommy decided to go on line and do some research. He saw the headlines of a few tabloids, but knew better than to believe the trash. He downloaded a few of her songs and to himself that Kwest was right, and ended up buying all of her albums. He knew artists wrote from personal experiences or feelings, but the artists he worked with were not like her. After listening to Jude it was much more than that. He could literally feel her putting her heart and soul into the lyrics and the melody. She put her life into her music for all to hear, to feel every emotion that she's feeling at that moment. He now understood why Darius is so obsessed to sign her. She's the real thing, even better.

'It doesn't hurt that she was also beautiful from what I had seen in the photos. Not my usual modelesque type, but she was definitely unique' Tommy thought. Suddenly he was pulled out from his daze as the car entered the gate of the secluded estate.

[center]*********************************************[/center]

Meanwhile at the guest residence.....

Jude arrived hours early at the estate. She met the producers, director and camera men, was given a tour of the entire estate with Sadie and Brian at her side. She was now getting settled in to the guest house that also sat on the estate, but was separated with about half a mile of amenities from the main mansion. The guest house was perfect to her. It wasn't as big as the main house, but it had all the necessities: big living room with a complete state of the art entertainment system, a medium sized kitchen with a dining area between it and the living room, three bedrooms with walk-in closets and each with a private bathroom, and a quarter bathroom with just the commode.

As Jude was putting her personal belongings away, she was preparing herself mentally and emotionally for what the night would bring her. To say the least Jude was nervous, but she was also wondering what type of men were going to be her show.

There were twenty-five guys and they were going to be divided into groups of five and put in different areas of the home. She was to first start in the loft upstairs, then work her way towards the formal living room, after she would be seated a the head of the table in the formal dining room, then the great room also known as the living room, and last outside at the back patio of the house.

She was searching through her wardrobe that was neatly put away by Sadie. She just couldn't decide on what to wear because all the formal and semi-formal wear Sadie brought for her were not her style. They were nice, but just not her. They were either too revealing or too short. Jude was fortunate that she packed her own casual wear with Sadie's help of course. The only thing that she and her sister had was the same taste in lingerie, but she was hoping there wouldn't be any need for that while she was there.

Knock, knock.....

"Jude, why aren't you ready? Someone will be here to pick you up in half an hour." Sadie said while looking at the pile of dresses and outfits that were thrown on the bed.

Jude was still looking at the clothes showing still undecided. "I don't know what to wear; they're all too scanty or revealing".

"Oh my god! Jude, you're eighteen, beautiful with a wonderful body? What's wrong with showing your curves and a little skin? And they're not all scanty looking, it just looks like it because it's still on the hanger." Sadie picked up one of the dresses. "How about this?" She suggested as she picked it up.

Jude sighed as she picked up the dress and placed it in front of her body, then looked in the mirror. "Sades, I don't know. It looks like I'll suffocate," Jude said as she looked at the dress.

"Jude, you'll never know what it really looks like or how it will look on you if you don't put it on. Now put it on while I look for some shoes." Sadie shook her head as she walked into Jude's closet looking for the perfect shoes.

"Sadie, I don't want guys looking at me like I'm a prostitute," Jude shouted as she was pulling the dress up her body. She finally reached the top of her body and brought the strings to the back of her neck to tie it securely.

Sadie stepped out of the closet with a pair heels in hand. She paused at the closet door and saw the look on Jude's face. She felt sorry and guilty that she put her up to all this, but she only wanted to help. She wanted her little sister to be happy and find love like she had.

Finding the right words, Sadie spoke with gentleness and reassurance. "Jude, you're beautiful, even if you were to wear a potato sack. But tonight, you have the chance to show yourself off and make a different impression by showing the real you and not what they read or see in that tabloids. And at the same time, the guys will melt in your arms."

"Okay, fine, you've convinced me at potato sack, and the melting part wasn't bad either," Jude said with a sigh of relief and then laughing knowing exactly what her sister was trying to do.

Thirty minutes later, both Jude and Sadie came out in the living room where Brian was playing a video game while waiting.

When the clicking of heels was heard on the hardwood floor, Brian turned his head to look at the two women he was sharing the house with. His jaws immediately dropped at the sight of Jude. In the three years he's known her he'd never seen her dressed like this. Georgia had always given her free reign of her wardrobe, so majority of the times he's seen Jude she was dressed in either jeans with a graphic or vintage t-shirt, or a nice top, and when it came to events where she needed to dress up a bit more, she came in a pant suit outfit, or slacks with a dressy top. Her curves were there no doubt, she barely showed skin, but the sensuality was still there, and aura of sexiness surrounded her. Tonight though it all showed, and he saw it. She looked so sexy, beautiful, sensual, provocative, and a bit erotic even. Jude even looked more mature than the little girl he'd always seen her as.

Jude wore a full length deep red halter top dress. The neck line of her dress was in the shape of a 'v' that just stopped a few inches above her navel, the back was open for all to see but stopped at the small of her back, and to accent the dress was a silver trim with Swarovski crystals that just were below her breasts and went around her bare back. Luckily with her she was blessed with a small chest so the dress covered her quite well and left all to their imagination. To complete the dress Sadie had given her two and half inch ankle strapped silver heels that were also accented with Swarovski crystals in the front that also complimented the crystals on the dress. As for her Jude's hair, Sadie pulled half of it up using hairpins also adorned with crystals leaving loose hair on the front. Her makeup was done naturally with hints of silver eye shadow that brought out her pristine blue eyes, and lastly her lips glossed perfectly, and in all she almost erotic.

Dress but in red: .?id=912&vendorid=NX

Shoes: .?id=ATLANTIS-M&vendorid=CF&imageno=1

"Wow...wow you...you look.....wow!" Brian slowly spoke out, his eyes lingering on Jude's body.

Jude blushed at Brian's reaction, and smiled at the effect she had on the guy that was almost like a brother to her. "Okay, Brian pick up your jaw. I know I look kind of sexy."

"Kind of?" Brian couldn't believe how amazing Jude looked and was starting to get a little mad and protective over her. Sure he had always been protective of her, but not like this. He was now tempted to go to the producers to let him escort Jude just so he could keep an eye on her. 'Did Jude even know what she can do to a guy dressed like that?' Brian wondered to himself.

"Jude, do you really want to go into a house full of hormonal guys dressed like...that?"

The smile on Jude's face began to fade when she heard the protectiveness in his voice. It was something she hated. 'Why did people think she always needed to be protected?'

"First, don't act all brotherly on me! Second, you know I can defend myself very well against guys. I don't need you or anyone trying to play body guard for me!" Jude smirked as a thought popped in her head. "Or maybe you're jealous because you're not going to be one of those guys in that room that will be undressing me with their eyes?"

"You know I'm not like that, and I would never do that to you." Brian defended himself, even though he was doing exactly what she said a few seconds ago.

"Jude, you know how guys are when they see a beautiful girl dressed just as you are...so sexy and provocative. They won't be able to control themselves..." 'I can barely control myself now', Brian thought. "...and they will jump you the second you step foot in that house. Who wouldn't?" He said finishing his last sentence in a low voice so Jude could not hear him, but Sadie definitely and decided to say nothing.

Before Jude could reply, there was a knock at the door, and her thoughts of her conversation with Brian were now gone. One of the crew members arrived to take Jude for her first night on the show.

Once Jude left and the door was shut, Sadie looked at Brian with a smile and smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you like my sister?" Sadie looked intently into Brian's eyes.

"Of course I like Jude. What kind of question is that?" Brian tried to play the innocent.

Sadie smiled again and shook her head as she moved closer to Brian. "You know what I'm talking about Brian. So don't play dumb with me. I heard what you said before."

Brian knew that Sadie heard him, but he never thought she would bring it up because they weren't that close. "Well it's true Sadie. Who wouldn't want to pounce on Jude with the way she looked. I don't know how you convinced her to wear that dress? If you can even call that a dress. Was she even wearing any underwear under that?" He quickly clamped his mouth realizing he said the last part out loud while he was thinking it.

Sadie smiled at how jealous Brian was acting. "Who knows, maybe you can ask her yourself later when she gets back...If she gets back." Sadie grinned knowing that she was adding fuel to the already burning Brian.

Brian immediately jumped up from his seat. "If she'll come back? What do you mean? The producers said that she was going to sleep here with us, not with the guys."

Sadie laughed at how clueless sometimes Brian could be, especially when the subject was Jude. "Yea, you're very jealous for a guy who says he doesn't like my little sis."

[center]*********************************************[/center]

Jude was on her way towards the main house. She sat in the enclosed limo golf cart feeling anxious during the short ride about the night ahead of her. She saw the way Brian's eyes lingered on her and it wasn't in an innocent look. 'Were these guys going to act the same?' She wondered.

She was feeling a little uncomfortable with the way Brian had looked at her. It was something she had never seen from him, but at the same time she liked the way he looked at her, but maybe it was because she knew him and trusted him. Right?

The cover of the golf cart was opened from her, and the crew member that picked her up politely took her hand to assist her out of the vehicle. Jude looked down at the full length dress that draped her body luxuriously. "Sadie why did you convince me to dress like this?" She said to no one but herself.


	6. teasers chapter 4

Teasers Chapter 4: Meet and Greet

"So Jude, we got some information on you, and one of them is that you've never fallen in love before. Is this true?"

Jude was now left alone, as the center of attention to meet the twenty-five men who would be vying for her attention. She patiently, yet anxiously waited at the top of the steps, making sure that her shaky legs were away from the edge of the steps just in case they decided to fail her.

"Jude, this is Ron, he's a model from Cansas city, MO"

Finally realizing that the last car stopping when Jason whispered to inform her that this was the last bachelor, she wondered who the next person was and what they would be like. The door opened, and the first thing she saw was white basketball shoes and the end of a pair of black slacks. The man finally came into view and she couldn't believe who, or rather what was in front of her eyes.

They were at the sixth bachelor, and Jude smiled sexily as soon as she caught sight of him. 'He's cute,' was Jude's first thought. 'What am I saying? He's not cute. He's hot!'

And thanks again to zanne1074 that beta this chap and will be onboard all along this fiction.


	7. Chapter 4

[center][b]Chapter 4

Part 1

Meet & Greet[/center][b]

Hours later after Jude's arrival, the limos arrived consecutively at the multimillion dollar estate, each holding five of the twenty-five bachelors. The men entered the mansion with luggage in tow once the dual doors were opened by one of the crew members. They stood in the sky lighted foyer and took in the site before them; a few in awe at the place they would call home for the next six weeks. The others were use to being in similar surroundings; they just looked around to admire the work and craftsmanship around them.

The same crew member, whose name they later found out was Ben, was instructed to give them a brief tour of the estate, and explain to them where recordings would occur, which was basically the entire estate except the bathrooms, the guest house where Jude resided, the confessional room since it had it's own recording, and one other place of the house which would later be revealed. The guys left their luggage in the foyer and followed Ben.

From where they stood at the entrance, to their right was the parlor or rather the formal living room, and to the left was a small den which is going to be used as the confessional room for the bachelors. Ben explained that it would be the place for them to go on their own time to record their thoughts. What wasn't explained was that some of those recordings would possible later be used for the show. As they walked further into the house there were the typical rooms, just more extravagant compared to the average home. There was a formal dining room with a seating for twelve, a great room with the latest technology in entertainment systems. Then, there was of course the gourmet kitchen with industrial stainless steel appliances, and cherry wood cabinetry topped off with beige granite countertops.

From the kitchen, they stepped through the French doors which led out to the patio and pool. The patio consisted of a chef's dream, a professional barbecue grill, a connected brick oven for an old home town pizza, and refrigerator. Surrounding the patio were cushioned lounge chairs and wooden table with seating also for twelve. From a distance there was a gazebo surrounded by rich, green vines and colorful flowers, and swing for two.

The swimming pool freestyle shaped, about thirty feet in length, with vanishing edges all around. On one side was a beautiful waterfall with an alcove and on another side was a seating area within the water protected by an umbrella. This section was great for a relaxing conversation and sipping drinks under the sun. But the most amazing part about this pool is the view it had overlooking the ocean along with the rest of the patio.

The men proceeded to follow Ben on the tour of the estate walking around the outer area of the mansion. As they walked, they were led to another house that was a bit smaller, and was connected to the mansion just by a walk way of bricks. Ben opened the double doors and allowed the others to precede him. This room contained a professional billiard table, foosball tables, air hockey table, classic arcade games, and another state of the art entertainment system surrounded by comfy oversized sofas. Compared to the other system in the main house, this room had a main flat screen HDTV in the center surrounded by six smaller flat screens three on each side. And what room wouldn't be complete without a mini kitchen and complete bar consisting of wines from Napa and top shelf labels.

Ben carried on by leading them to a few other doors, excluding the restrooms of course. Door number one was a fitness room complete with a sauna. Door number two was a theater with seating for twenty, but with the luxury seats being oversized forty could be done. And last, but not least was every recording artists' and producer's dream. A state of the art, high tech, all digital recording studio, with double a sound proof booth containing instruments from a baby grand piano, drums, guitars – acoustic, electric and bass, and even a few saxophones and woodwind instruments.

Once they exited the great room through another set of dual doors at the other end of the house, or rather great house, they were outside again taking in the fresh air with a hint pine scent from the surrounding trees. They were taken several feet away from the entertainment house and brought to something that was definitely unexpected. The twenty-six pairs of eyes were soon in contact with an affluent green carpet of grass and sports courts. To their right was a tennis court and basketball court. To their left was a mini golf course complete with windmills and caves, and further down was an open land of green pastures with stables which they could see the horses being brought out by the stable hands.

Not too far from the stables was another perfect little cottage type house, which was also known to the dashing bachelors as the temporary residence of the soon to be apple of their eye, Jude Harrison.

The tour outside the mansion finally came to an end and the twenty-five men were back where they originally started, in the foyer. Ben instructed the men to bring their baggage and follow him up to the second floor, to leave their luggage and to proceed to follow him up to the third floor. He stopped at the top of the steps and began to speak.

"This here, gentlemen is the private floor for Jude Harrison, should she choose to use it. No one is allowed beyond those doors," Ben pointed to the set in front of him, "not even the cameras. The only way to get in is by an entry key code, and the only person who has access to that is Miss Harrison."

That was as far as Ben explained, not wanting to further explain that it would be Jude's choice should she decide to bring one of them into her special quarters. He didn't want to get any of their hopes up or horny for that matter.

Ben returned the men back to the second floor and explained to them that they were able to choose the rooms and whom they wanted to bunk with. He also told them settle in but not too settled since five of them would be going home that evening, and to freshen up and that someone would be up to retrieve them to begin the taping of the first part of the show.

[center]**************************[/center]

As Jude stepped out of the golf cart, she was immediately approached by the presenter, Jason Mc Donald. He escorted her inside towards the formal living room painted in warm tones which contained a small wall with a built in shelf full of books, a stone fireplace, a Boston upright piano in satin ebony and a black leather sofa set with contrasting side chairs and glass contemporary coffee table in somewhat in the center of the decorated room, but it all tied together nicely.

Jude and Jason sat on the comfortable Piero Ramanzani designer sofa, in which Jason took the short amount of time they had left to ask her some questions about her emotions at that moment before he had to introduce Jude to the bachelors as the new bachelorette.

"So Jude, how are you feeling that you are a few minutes away from meeting your future 'husband'?" Jason asked. He couldn't help feeling anxious himself for this opportunity of bringing two special people together in search of love on this show. He felt like cupid who just released his arrow during the entire time of the taping the show

Jude tensed up at the word 'husband'. She knew what this show was about, but she tried to make it easier for herself by refusing to think or mention that word. "Very nervous," she said with all honesty.

"Great!" Jason responded.

"How is feeling nervous, great?"

"That just means you're excited and looking forward to this new experience." Jason answered trying to give her a positive outlook on the experience.

Jude let out a brief 'ha'. "Excited is definitely not what I'm feeling, and I'm looking forward to just getting this over with and going home." Jason laughed to himself. He loved Jude's reaction to all of this and was glad that he could partake in this episode. "If I have to be honest, I'm not sure if my nervousness is because of this new role I'm in, or this new 'style' I was given, or maybe both." Jude looked down at her dress again for the hundredth time since she put it on. The dress definitely wasn't helping with the uncomfortable sensation she was feeling at that moment.

"You don't have to worry about your look Jude. I assure you, you look absolutely stunning, and I know the guys would thank your stylist personally for the way you look." Jason reassured Jude, not wanting her to feel more edgy than she already was, and seeing this he immediately changed subject. "So Jude, we got some information on you, and one of them is that you've never fallen in love before. Is this true?"

'I'm going to kill Sadie' Jude thought, but smiled politely at Jason and answered sincerely as she always did, even to questions she wanted to avoid answering. "Yes it's true, but it's not my fault that nowadays you can't find a serious guy who appreciates and loves you for who you really are, and not because for your fame, wealth, social status or your appearance."

"I totally agree with you. So I hope this show will help you find the guy that you're looking for and will change your mind about falling in love."

Jude replied with a soft thank you to Jason. She couldn't help but wonder what difference this show would make in meeting guys and falling in love, when these guys had probably been to clubs and bars and approached women just like she had been approached by men.

"Ok Jude. It's time for you to meet the guys," Jason announced grabbing Jude's attention.

[center]*****************[/center]

The guys were soon called by Ben and instructed to go through the kitchen, out towards the patio, and then outside of the entertainment house where they would meet another stage hand. Then they would be instructed in what order they were to be in to be presented to Jude and that five black Town Car limos would be waiting for them, is what he informed.

Jason gently took Jude's hand and led her outside to the steps of the entrance to finally meet her courtesans. Jason stopped at the mark just a few feet away from the front door, and turned to Jude. "Okay Jude, what I'm going to do is introduce each bachelor to you, name, age, where they're from and occupation as they step out of the limo. Then each one is going to come up to you, greet you, and then they'll walk behind you to enter the house. Got it?"

Jude nervously nodded. "Got it," she whispered.

Jason stepped aside giving enough room for the men to properly greet Jude, and for the camera to capture a shot of just Jude with each bachelor.

Jude was now left alone, as the center of attention to meet the twenty-five men who would be vying for her attention. She patiently, yet anxiously waited at the top of the steps, making sure that her shaky legs were away from the edge of the steps just in case they decided to fail her. She did not want to be embarrassed should she happen to fall or slip. Even though they were being taped, everything was still happening live in front of everyone else. Jude took a deep breath and as soon as she released it she heard the engine of the first car coming near.

Waiting with her heart beating at full speed, Jude tried her best to calm her nerves. She couldn't really understand why she was so nervous. They were just men, well boys more like it, at least until they proved to her that they were men. Was it the dress? Was it the situation of her being the main focus of all these men? Or was it the possibility that she might actually find a husband in this ridiculous show? Either way, she wasn't exactly too thrilled at the moment.

Jude was pulled out of her thoughts and from the interest she had on the gems of her heels when she heard the first limousine come to a stop. Waiting nearby was the doorman. He approached the passenger side rear door, brought his hand to the handle, lifted it, pulled the door open, and stepped back to completely open the door. As each step was happening, it all seemed to be moving in slow motion in Jude's eyes. Her heart was beating faster, as if were possible that it could beat any faster. Even her hands were shaking and she didn't understand why she was so nervous. After all, she's been in the spotlight before, and use to men trying to seduce her.

The first bachelor stepped out of the limo, and Jason announced him just as he told her earlier. She smiled trying to disguise the uneasiness she was feeling. He smiled back at her, being as cocky as he looked. He was tall and well built from what she could tell with his half open shirt and thick gold chain that was hanging around his neck, paired with his black suit jacket. He had short black hair and brown eyes, and from the distance Jude was standing she was already disgusted by him.

"Jude, this is Ron, he's a model from Cansas city, MO"

Ron arrived next to Jude and tried to kiss Jude on her cheek, but she pulled back and shook his hand instead while saying, "Nice to meet you."

"You look ravishing," he replied smoothly while winking at Jude. She smiled back at him and nodded to thank him. Ron tried to kiss her again, but she quickly put her hand up and he ended up kissing her palm instead. He smirked at Jude as he stepped behind thinking, 'I'll have my lips on her by the end of the night' and Jude rolled her eyes. 'Oh Lord. What the hell did I really get myself into?' Jude thought.

The director quickly yelled cut and had one of the stage hands run to Jude to wipe Ron's slobber of her hand. 'Eww,' is what crossed Jude's mind, and then she shuddered in disgust. The stage assistant pumped some anti-bacterial gel into Jude's hands; she rubbed it in, and then followed with hand moisturizer. Jude silently thanked the stage had with a smile, and that the director and crew were very observant, and hoped the rest of the other men were not like Ron.

"Let's try to keep things dry please, so please no lip slobbering on Miss Harrison!" The director instructed, and his message was passed on throughout the entire crew via his headset.

Jude regained her composure, and cars pulled up one after the other on cue, and bachelors were announced and greetings were short and simple. A couple gave kisses on the cheek and others either shook her hand or kissed the back of it.

They were at the sixth bachelor, and Jude smiled sexily as soon as she caught sight of him. 'He's cute,' was Jude's first thought. 'What am I saying? He's not cute. He's hot!'

"This is Kurt, and he's an actor from Santa Monica, CA" Jason announced.

The hot guy finally reached Jude and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Kurt! It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave her a kiss on her cheek that she gladly accepted while blushing.

"It's all my pleasure, Kurt" she said flirtatiously, even for her own likeness.

Jude was happy to see that the guys so far were not bad looking, except for Kurt who was a bit more than the others, and he was even polite and funny.

The next car came shortly after, and once again Jude continued to greet the men again as they exited the limo and entered the house behind her.

"Next we have Malcolm, from Glenwood IL and he's a financial analyist.

"Hi, I'm Malcolm!" The pair shook hands and greeted one another with smiles. "I'm from Toronto, just like you," he continued briefly.

Jude genuinely smiled as she answered. "So I've heard. It's nice to meet you Malcolm, and someone from my own hometown, too."

"You, too." Malcolm answered slightly start struck as he released the rock star's hand.

Jude made a few more acquaintances as each limo came one after the other, each with a very different bachelor. She actually found a few to be quite appealing. But of course you can't judge a book by its cover. To really know what's going on in the story you have to read its contents, but even more so you have to read in between the lines as well, and analyze the plot of the story and its characters.

As the next car approached, Jude couldn't help but wonder who the next lucky guy would be to grace her with his presence. After a while she finally lost count at what number bachelor she was at because she was trying her best to remember the name of each man.

Finally realizing that the last car stopping when Jason whispered to inform her that this was the last bachelor, she wondered who the next person was and what they would be like. The door opened, and the first thing she saw was white basketball shoes and the end of a pair of black slacks. The man finally came into view and she couldn't believe who, or rather what was in front of her eyes. Jude shook her head in silent discuss because it was the famous Shay, S to the H to the A to the Y, Shay.

"Oh for the love of god," Jude muttered as she rolled her eyes while Shay was trying, key word being trying, to strut his way to her.

"Hi! I'm Shay! You look ravishing." Jude snorted, but not noticing or caring as she did so as he introduced himself.

"Yea, I know who you are," she said with a slight of arrogance. Of course she knew who Shay Mills was. She read all about him in a few reputable magazines, and in several tabs, and every so often she would hear one the teeny bopper interns gush about him at G-Major.

"It's good to know I'm that well known. But I want to let you see and know the real me. The real Shay, and not the S to the H to the A to the Y," he said in a manner that Jude thought he was being sincere. Sure she had heard of Shay, since he was also in the music industry like her, but this was a side of the famous rapper that she definitely did not expect to see. From the interviews she'd watched he was always arrogant and so full of himself that she couldn't help but expect to meet the Shay she'd only heard or seen in the public media.

With Shay's sincerity, she answered one of her own. "I look forward to getting to know the real you, as well." Jude smiled and then Shay went off into the house with a smile of his own.

Once Shay was out of sight Jude smile as she was told, and Jason made his last announcement.

"And cut!" The director shouted.

Jude let out a deep breath to finally relax knowing the first set of introductions was over. Jason walked towards Jude who was now left standing alone in the middle of the landing.

"So Jude, what do you think of your twenty-five bachelors?"

"To be honest with you, I wasn't quite sure what to expect. I mean, because of my status of being a celebrity I was more or less expecting some cocky ass men, but surprisingly my sister Sadie made some decent choices, with the exception of a few of course."

"Why are you so surprised? Don't you trust your sister and your manager, Georgia?"

Jude looked at Jason in shock. "Georgia? What does Georgia have to do with all of this?

"You mean you didn't know?" Jude shook her head confirming his question. "Georgia was with Sadie and the producers of the show when they were reviewing the applicants for the show. She was involved in making the decisions for the bachelors that are here now."

Jude now understood why the men chosen were not as bad the other men Sadie had set her up with. It was because of Georgia things were as smooth as they were with the guys. Georgia always had Jude's best interest at heart from the very first day they had met. Even until this day, no matter how difficult Jude was majority of the times she always listened and gave in to what Georgia had wanted for her and for her career, with the exception of moments where Jude was just too big for her britches, Georgia still managed to get her out of the most toughest situations and steer her in the right direction. And because of Georgia, she wouldn't be where she is today without her.

"Believe me when I say I love my sister…" Jude began explaining to Jason. "…but her choices in men in the past weren't always the greatest." She recalled the last worst date that Sadie had arranged for her, and it was actually because of this one particular date that Sadie was never allowed to set her up ever again, at least until now.

_[i]Sadie had set Jude up on a blind date. His name was Ace Hansen and he was the newest Calvin Klein billboard model. Sadie had arranged for Ace to pick up Jude at G-Major on a day when her schedule was fairly light. When Jude first laid eyes on him, she definitely thought he was cute and had a hot body. He definitely made a good first impression to Jude and all of the other women who worked there. She could have sworn though that it was raining with the way they were all salivating over him, but he wasn't that hot Jude thought to herself._

_The first introductions were fine, as well as the conversation in the limo that was arranged for them. They finally arrived at the Italian restaurant that Sadie kindly reserved for them, and things were going very smoothly. But as soon as he got all of the basic questions out of the way, and she started to ask questions about him, that's what the night became about…him. Every time Ace would tell a story and then ask her a relating question, it would all come back to him. When they finished dinner, they decided to hit up club Touché that just opened up. She was silently thankful that the conversation reverted back about her, and that she didn't have to go into details about her life. They finally arrived and entered the club without problems. The pair went to the bar and had a few drinks and continued their conversation, but this time there was laughing involved. Jude somewhat came to a conclusion that Ace wasn't that bad of a guy at all, that is until they were on the dance floor. At first things were fine. A little bumpin' and grindin' was going on, but all was still innocent…that is until the bastard attempted to dry hump her on the dance floor and grope her ass. She successfully pushed him off her a couple of times, but the third time was a strike. She shoved him hard away from her that Ace had fallen on his ass. He glared up at her and she kicked him where the sun never shined, and she left him on the dance floor where he was grabbing his jewels that she knew were throbbing in pain. With that, she left in the limo they came in and headed home.[/i]_

Since then Sadie was never allowed to set her up on dates, blind or not. That oh so memorable moment was something she never to relive again.

Jason nodded in understanding why Jude was hesitant about the whole show, but he was hoping this experience would be a nice one since from this point on it would be her choice of who would stay and who would go.

"So Jude, are you ready to meet the guys yourself?"

"Yea, I think I am," she said.

"Are you okay?" Jude heavily sighed. "No, but it's now or never."

"That's the spirit!" Jason encouraged and Jude rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Ben began as he approached Jude. "Once you step inside the guys are going to be in groups of five in different areas of the house. This will give you a chance to get to know the guys a little better. You'll be given about eight minutes with each group, more or less." Ben explained.

Jude nodded. "Why so long?" She was apprehensive about spending time with these men [i]all[/i] alone. Sure there were camera men following her around, Ben and Jason, but they weren't really there with her. She was going to be engrossed by all these men. She was the bait sitting on a hook and they were the fish swimming around her just waiting to bite her.

"First, we need to make sure we get enough footage for the show. Second, we want to give you enough time to talk with each of the guys in the group and get to know them. Remember you'll be eliminating five of them tonight."

Jude nodded again in understanding, but was feeling her heart beating faster than usual.

Thanks to zanne1074 that beta this chapter

Reviews will be appreciated


	8. Chapter 4 part 2

**[center]Chapter 4 ~ Part 2**

**Meet and Greet[/center]**

Jason led Jude inside the mansion and towards the area where the first group of men would be, the formal living room. He explained to her that she would kind of be on her own at this point, that he and Jason would be nearby, but she wouldn't be introduced to the groups because they wanted to capture the natural reactions of the guys when she announced herself. Jason also explained that she just needed to say a simple 'hello' at first and then just go with the flow. She nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening and proceeded to walk the last few feet left to finally reach the room.

With the click of her heels, the conversation in the testosterone enthroned room that she was in earlier suddenly ceased. The heads either turned or moved up to look at Jude.

"Hi guys!" She greeted nervously, but excited at the same time.

They all greeted her with a 'hi' and their signature smiles. The first to approach her was none other than Ron, 'slobber boy' as she'd soundly named him herself.

"Hey babe! Remember me? I'm Ron, I was the first to meet you," the dark haired wannabe suave introduced. Again Jude politely nodded and put her hand in his to shake, but then she noticed that he only grabbed the tips of her fingers, and that only meant one thing. As soon as Ron was about to bring the back of her hand to his lips, she quickly pulled away.

"Uh, nice to meet you Ron. Where are you from?" He looked at her confused as to why she pulled back because no other woman had resisted his charm before. Jude noticed his reaction to when she pulled away, but there was no way she wanted to stop to sanitize, wipe and moisturize her hand that was just saved from the salivating Ron. She wanted to grow through the groups as quickly as possible.

"You too, Jude. I'm from Kansas City, Missouri and I'm a model. I look forward to us spending some time together," he replied wiggling his eyebrows attempting to move closer to Jude.

Jude quickly moved on to the next person who approached her to move away from Ron. 'Did he really think he was that good looking?' she thought.

"Hi, hun I'm Jon!" The dark haired suave beauty said as he neared her.

"Uh...Hi, Jon," Jude hesitantly spoke. She hated it when guys she didn't know called her hun, babe, baby or sweetheart. To her those were terms of endearment that were meant to be used if you were close or in a relationship, and all these men they were neither. "Where are you from again?"

"From Surfside Beach, South Carolina, hun."

"Oh, that's a nice place. I heard the beach there is really nice. And what do you do?"

"I'm a resort manager, hun, and yea it's great place, especially for dates. I'd love to take you there some time. I've taken many women there, and let me tell you, they loved when we strolled on the beach, had picnics on the sand and did a few things uh…under the moonlight on the beach." Jon wiggled his eyebrows up and down, "If you know what I mean," he ended.

Jude faked a very sweet smiled "Uhh, yea, I know what you mean…perv," she muttered to herself.

Paul from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada briefly introduced himself. He too, had dark brown hair, brown, and brown eyes. He was polite, sweet, soft spoke…in one word…simple. Jude thought she might need to get to know him better, especially since he was also from Canada. Someone from her home country might be nice, a distance away, but not too far.

The last two she had spoken to were Shay and Sean. Shay of course was a recording artist, and he definitely proved her wrong. He seemed real and sincere when he spoke. They went into brief details in what they were both doing now, and throughout their entire conversation his eyes were completely focused on her, and she like that. Sean, from Crestwood, Kentucky was a sweetie. He was a martial arts instructor, definitely well built. She could tell that he was dedicated to his career in martial arts like she was with her music. Although he was really nice, she could tell he was not her type. Sure, she'd love having a bad boy every now and then, and enjoyed it when they could defend her, but Sean was a much focused fighter as well and violence was not appealing to her.

When she was done speaking with each of the men in this first group, she went around thanking them. As she made her rounds, she heard Ron talking about his past conquests.

"Geez, the way you're describing these girls, they seem more like sluts" Jude said trying to humiliate him in front of the four other guys he was being so arrogant.

"They weren't sluts because they were all virgins I'm proud to say." Ron smiled widely at Jude. "And besides, what can I say, you have to admit that I am good looking," he said cockily, smiling once again in her presence.

"Yea, whatever makes you happy, but I don't think that looks are the most important trait to look for in a person. You have to look beyond the exterior, because underneath all that skin could be an amazing, sweet, generous and funny person," Jude said smiling at the frown she put on his face by her words.

'I can't stand men like him! What does he think he has that's better than the others? And how can a girl even allow him to kiss or hug her? Just looking at him disgusts me, what more for even physical contact with him. Ewww!" Jude thought.

[center]*****************************[/center]

Jude moved on to the formal dining to meet the second group of men, at least that's what she was hoping for. She stood quietly behind the wall to the entrance of the room. She found this group to be nice and funny so far from what she observed. 'Okay, definitely not men,' she thought as she listened to their conversation.

"So you thought your old neighbor was hitting on you when she was just flirting with the person she was on the phone with?" Graham asked, who was nineteen, from Orlando, Florida.

"Yea, she was talking so loud and looking at me, so what else was I suppose to think. And then to top it all off, later on I found out she was not only not hitting on me, but she was a lesbian," Ryan said finishing his story, and making the group and Jude burst out in laughter.

The guys in the room heard her laughter and quickly turned their attention to her. She smiled because the group was very nice and down to earth, not like the first group. She got to know each of the guys fairly well. Unlike the first, she engaged in conversations with each of them in a group, not one-on-one, which she really enjoyed.

Graham and Ryan were both professional athletes. Graham, was in the FPBA, Florida Professional Basketball Association. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, tall and handsome. Like Wally he was easy going and funny. Ryan was twenty years old from Atlanta, Georgia and was in the AGFL, Atlanta Georgia Football League. He had brown hair and eyes, was good looking, well built, dressed sexy and had a beautiful smile. He was also funny, simple, and easy to get along with and Jude felt she could be herself around him. Then there was Eric, he was nineteen, had short blonde hair, green eyes, a definite looker. He was an actor, mainly in theater, from Boston, Massachusetts. Like the other two he was funny, laid back and was bit shy, but a definite people person.

The last two were Desmond and Patrick C., both nineteen, and singer-song writers. Desmond was from Raleigh, North Carolina, brown hair, green eyes, and an earring in his left ear, a foot taller than herself, toned and sexy. He was shy, but his eyes definitely spoke out to you. Patrick C. from Chicago, Illinois, the Windy City. He had jet black hair not too short, dark mysterious eyes, not bad looking and tall. She found him quite strange though because for a song writer he just seemed too quiet, and didn't express himself so well.

At the end of their group meeting she hugged each of the guys, even Patrick C. who didn't shy away. "God, I'm enjoying your company guys! You even remind me of my band and best buds back home, Spiederman Mind Explosion. Especially you Ryan, you're identical to Spied, not physically, but your personalities are identical. Although you're a bit more mature than he is, but I'll have to get to know you better to confirm that," Jude praised. She smiled at the guys with care and was thankful that the comfort level with them was almost like home.


End file.
